eurovision_song_contestfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Vinnarna
Nedan finns en lista med alla vinnare genom Eurovision Song Contests historia. Irland ligger 1:a och har vunnit 7 gånger. På andra plats är Sverige, Storbritannien, Frankrike, och Luxemburg med 5 vinster. Och på tredje plats är Nederländerna med 4 vinster. '1956' Plats: Lugano, Schweiz Vinnare: Schweiz Sång: "Refrain" Artist: Lys Assia 1957 Plats: Frankfurt, Tyskland Vinnare: Nederländerna Sång: "Net als toen" (Precis som förut) Artist: Corry Brokken Poäng: 31 Tvåa: Frankrike Trea: Danmark 1958 Plats: Hilversum, Nederländerna Vinnare: Frankrike Sång: "Dors, mon amour" (Sov, min älskade) Artist: André Claveau Poäng: 27 Tvåa: Schweiz Trea: Italien 1959 Plats: Cannes, Frankrike Vinnare: Nederländerna Sång: "Een beetje" (Lite) Artist: Teddy Scholten Poäng: 21 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Frankrike 1960 Plats: London, Storbritannien Vinnare: Frankrike Sång: "Tom Pillibi" Artist: Jacqueline Boyer Poäng: 32 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Monaco 1961 Plats: Cannes, Frankrike Vinnare: Luxemburg Sång: "Nous les amoureux" (Vi de älskande) Artist: Jean-Claude Pascal Poäng: 31 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Schweiz 1962 Plats: Luxemburg Vinnare: Frankrike Sång: "Un premier amour" (En första kärlek) Artist: Isabelle Aubret Poäng: 26 Tvåa: Monaco Trea: Luxemburg 1963 Plats: London, Storbritannien Vinnare: Danmark Sång: "Dansevise" (Dansvisa) Artist: Grethe och Jørgen Ingmann Poäng: 42 Tvåa: Schweiz Trea: Italien 1964 Plats: Köpenhamn, Danmark Vinnare: Italien Sång: "Non ho l'età" (Jag är inte gammal nog) Artist: Gigliola Cinquetti Poäng: 49 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Monaco 1965 Plats: Naples, Italien Vinnare: Luxemburg Sång: "Poupée de cire, poupée de son" (Vaxdocka, sågspånsdocka) Artist: France Gall Poäng: 32 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Frankrike 1966 Plats: Luxemburg Vinnare: Österrike Sång: "Merci, chérie" (Tack, älskling) Artist: Udo Jürgens Poäng: 31 Tvåa: Sverige Trea: Norge 1967 Plats: Wien, Österrike Vinnare: Storbritannien Sång: "Puppet on a string" (Marionett på ett snöre) Artist: Sandie Shaw Poäng: 47 Tvåa: Irland Trea: Frankrike 1968 Plats: London, Storbritannien Vinnare: Spanien Sång: "La la la" Artist: Massiel Poäng: 29 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Frankrike 1969 Plats: Madrid, Spanien Vinnare #1: Spanien Sång: "Vivo Cantando" (Jag lever sjungande) Artist: Salomé Vinnare #2: Storbritannien Sång: "Boom bang-a-bang" Artist: Lulu Vinnare #3: Nederländerna Sång: "De troubadour" (Troubadouren) Artist: Lenny Kuhr Vinnare #4: Frankrike Sång: "Un jour, un enfant" (En dag, ett barn) Artist: Frida Boccara Poäng: 18 Tvåa: Eftersom det blev 4 vinnare, blev det ingen tvåa. '' Trea: ''Eftersom det blev 4 vinnare, blev det ingen trea. 1970 Plats: Amsterdam, Nederländerna Vinnare: Irland Sång: "All kinds of everything" (Alla typer av allting) Artist: Dana Poäng: 32 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Tyskland 1971 Plats: Dublin, Irland Vinnare: Monaco Sång: "Un banc, un arbre, une rue" (En bänk, ett träd, en gata) Artist: Séverine Poäng: 128 Tvåa: Spanien Trea: Tyskland 1972 Plats: Edinburgh, Storbritannien Vinnare: Luxemburg Sång: "Après toi" (Efter dig) Artist: Vicky Leandros Poäng: 128 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Tyskland 1973 Plats: Luxemburg Vinnare: Luxemburg Sång: "Tu te reconnatraîs" (Du kommer att känna igen dig själv) Artist: Anne-Marie David Poäng: 129 Tvåa: Spanien Trea: Storbritannien 1974 Plats: Brighton, Storbritannien Vinnare: Sverige Sång: "Waterloo" Artist: ABBA Poäng: 24 Tvåa: Italien Trea: Nederländerna 1975 Plats: Stockholm, Sverige Vinnare: Nederländerna Sång: "Ding-a-dong" Artist: Teach-In Poäng: 152 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Italien 1976 Plats: The Hague, Nederländerna Vinnare: Storbritannien Sång: "Save your kisses for me" (Spara dina kyssar för mig) Artist: Brotherhood of Man Poäng: 164 Tvåa: Frankrike Trea: Monaco 1977 Plats: London, Storbritannien Vinnare: Frankrike Sång: "L'oiseau et l'enfant" (Fågeln och barnet) Artist: Marie Myriam Poäng: 136 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Irland 1978 Plats: Paris, Frankrike Vinnare: Israel Sång: "A-ba-ni-bi" (Jag älskar dig) Artist: Izhar Cohen & Aphabeta Poäng: 157 Tvåa: Belgien Trea: Frankrike 1979 Plats: Jerusalem, Israel Vinnare: Israel Sång: Hallelujah Artist: Gali Atari & Milk Honey Poäng: 125 Tvåa: Spanien Trea: Frankrike 1980 Plats: The Hague, Nederländerna Vinnare: Irland Sång: "What's another year" (Vad är ett till år) Artist: Johnny Logan Poäng: 143 Tvåa: Tyskland Trea: Storbritannien 1981 Plats: Dublin, Irland Vinnare: Storbritannien Sång: "Making your mind up" (Bestämmer dig) Artist: Bucks Fizz Poäng: 136 Tvåa: Tyskland Trea: Frankrike 1982 Plats: Harrogate, Storbritannien Vinnare: Tyskland Sång: "Ein bisschen frieden" (Lite fred) Artist: Nicole Poäng: 161 Tvåa: Israel Trea: Schweiz 1983 Plats: München, Tyskland Vinnare: Luxemburg Sång: "Si la vie est cadeau" (Om livet var en gåva) Artist: Corinne Hermès Poäng: 142 Tvåa: Israel Trea: Sverige 1984 Plats: Luxemburg Vinnare: Sverige Sång: "Diggi-loo Diggi-ley" Artist: Herreys Poäng: 145 Tvåa: Irland Trea: Spanien 1985 Plats: Göteborg, Sverige Vinnare: Norge Sång: "La det swinge" (Låt det svänga) Artist: Bobbysocks! Poäng: 123 Tvåa: Tyskland Trea: Sverige 1986 Plats: Bergen, Norge Vinnare: Belgien Sång: "J'aime la vie" (Jag älskar livet) Artist: Sandra Kim Poäng: 176 Tvåa: Schweiz Trea: Luxemburg 1987 Plats: Bryssel, Belgien Vinnare: Irland Sång: "Hold me now" (Håll mig nu) Artist: Johnny Logan Poäng: 172 Tvåa: Tyskland Trea: Italien 1988 Plats: Dublin, Irland Vinnare: Schweiz Sång: "Nes partez pas sans moi" (Åk inte utan mig) Artist: Celine Dion Poäng: 137 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Danmark 1989 Plats: Lausanne, Schweiz Vinnare: Jugoslavien Sång: "Rock me" Artist: Riva Poäng: 137 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Danmark 1990 Plats: Zagreb, Jugoslavien Vinnare: Italien Sång: "Insieme: 1992" (Tillsammans: 1992) Artist: Toto Cutugno Poäng: 149 Tvåa: Irland, Frankrike 1991 Plats: Rom, Italien Vinnare: Sverige Sång: "Fångad av en stormvind" Artist: Carola Poäng: 146 Tvåa: Frankrike Trea: Israel 1992 Plats: Malmö, Sverige Vinnare: Irland Sång: "Why me" (Varför jag) Artist: Linda Martin Poäng: 155 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Malta 1993 Plats: Millstreet, Irland Vinnare: Irland Sång: "In your eyes" (I dina ögon) Artist: Niamh Kavanagh Poäng: 187 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Schweiz 1994 Plats: Dublin, Irland Vinnare: Irland Sång: "Rock 'n' roll kids" Artist: Paul Harrington & Charlie McGettigan Poäng: 226 Tvåa: Polen Trea: Tyskland 1995 Plats: Dublin, Irland Vinnare: Norge Sång: "Nocturne" Artist: Secret Garden Poäng: 148 Tvåa: Spanien Trea: Sverige 1996 Plats: Oslo, Norge Vinnare: Irland Sång: "The voice" (Rösten) Artist: Eimear Quinn Poäng: 162 Tvåa: Norge Trea: Sverige 1997 Plats: Dublin, Irland Vinnare: Storbritannien Sång: "Love shine a light" (Kärlek skin ett ljus) Artist: Katrina and the Waves Poäng: 227 Tvåa: Irland Trea: Turkiet 1998 Plats: Birmingham, Storbritannien Vinnare: Israel Sång: "Diva" Artist: Dana International Poäng: 172 Tvåa: Storbritannien Trea: Malta 1999 Plats: Jerusalem, Israel Vinnare: Sverige Sång: "Take me to your heaven" (Tusen och en natt) Artist: Charlotte Nilsson Poäng: 163 Tvåa: Island Trea: Tyskland 2000 Plats: Stockholm, Sverige Vinnare: Danmark Sång: "Fly on the wings of love" (Flyg på vingarna av kärlek) Artist: Olsen Brothers Poäng: 195 Tvåa: Ryssland Trea: Lettland 2001 Plats: Köpenhamn, Danmark Vinnare: Estland Sång: "Everybody" (Alla) Artist: Tanel Padar & Dave Benton Poäng: 198 Tvåa: Danmark Trea: Grekland 2002 Plats: Tallinn, Estland Vinnare: Lettland Sång: "I wanna" (Jag vill) Artist: Marie N Poäng: 176 Tvåa: Malta Trea: Storbritannien 2003 Plats: Riga, Lettland Vinnare: Turkiet Sång: "Everyway that I can" (På alla sätt som jag kan) Artist: Sertab Erener Poäng: 167 Tvåa: Belgien Trea: Ryssland 2004 Plats: Istanbul, Turkiet Vinnare: Ukraina Sång: "Wild dances" (Vilda danser) Artist: Ruslana Poäng: 280 Tvåa: Serbien & Montenegro Trea: Grekland 2005 Plats: Kiev, Ukraina Vinnare: Grekland Sång: "My number one" (Min nummer ett) Artist: Helena Paparizou Poäng: 230 Tvåa: Malta Trea: Rumänien 2006 Plats: Aten, Grekland Vinnare: Finland Sång: "Hard Rock Hallelujah" Artist: Lordi Poäng: 292 Tvåa: Ryssland Trea: Bosnien & Hercegovina 2007 Plats: Helsingfors, Finland Vinnare: Serbien Sång: "Molitva" (Bön) Artist: Marija Serifovic Poäng: 268 Tvåa: Ukraina Trea: Ryssland 2008 Plats: Belgrad, Serbien Vinnare: Ryssland Sång: "Believe" (Tro) Artist: Dima Bilan Poäng: 272 Tvåa: Ukraina Trea: Grekland 2009 Plats: Moskva, Ryssland Vinnare: Norge Sång: "Fairytale" (Saga) Artist: Alexander Rybak Poäng: 387 Tvåa: Island Trea: Azerbajdzjan 2010 Plats: Oslo, Norge Vinnare: Tyskland Sång: "Satellite" (Satellit) Artist: Lena Poäng: 246 Tvåa: Turkiet Trea: Rumänien 2011 Plats: Düsseldorf, Tyskland Vinnare: Azerbajdzjan Sång: "Running scared" (Springer rädd) Artist: Ell & Nikki Poäng: 221 Tvåa: Italien Trea: Sverige 2012 Plats: Baku, Azerbajdzjan Vinnare: Sverige Sång: "Euphoria" (Eufori) Artist: Loreen Poäng: 372 Tvåa: Ryssland Trea: Serbien 2013 Plats: Malmö, Sverige Vinnare: Danmark Sång: "Only teardrops" (Endast tårdroppar) Artist: Emmelie de Forest Poäng: 281 Tvåa: Azerbajdzjan Trea: Ukraina 2014 Plats: Köpenhamn, Danmark Vinnare: ? Sång: ? Artist: ? Poäng: ? Tvåa: ? Trea: ?